Red and Blue: Two fated Colours
by TurtleMAR07
Summary: AU,chapter 2 up. Kurogane is a cop with a pathetic assistant in 'the most boring town in the world' but he will soon get the case of a lifetime involving a certain blond man. I really suck at summaries. PLEASE REVIEW. SyaoSaku KuroFai.
1. Prologue: The Two Gems

**Hmm, Okay, the thought came to me while I was in my Dad's car today. We passed an accident and I saw a bunch of Police cars and somehow this story was formed. In the course of about 10 minutes this whole story formed in my head. I accidentally said aloud "OMG, I HAVE AN IDEA!" And my dad looked at me like I was crazy! XD**

**So, here is the prologue-thing. So don't flame me 'cuz it's short. It's the prologue. And don't worry; this will all fit into the story! **

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai, yaoi, guyxguy! Don't like don't read. Pairings are SyaoranxSakura and KuroganexFai (Duh)**

**Disclaimer: None of my effort and talent goes into Tsubasa R.C. Though a good portion of my money does…**

**LOL, I'm watching SpongeBob while I type this. SHUT UP! It's funny in a stupid way… -said defensively-**

**-----------------------------------**

Three thousand years ago, the Kingdom of Clow was ruled by the beautiful Princess Chi. Everyone was kind to her and she was kind in return.

But when the was broke out between the neighboring country of Celes, she and all of her people were put into grave danger.

She thought desperately of a way to bring peace to the world again. So she created two identical gems, one blue, and one red. She used her blood to create the red one and the blood of her true love to create the blue.

The two gems worked as they should for a short while before a greedy witch came to steal the gems for herself. Princess Chi fought to save them, but ended up seriously wounded and teetering between life and death. On impulse, right before she died, she used the last of her power to cut each gem in two and transported each piece to the country of which she first came from. But the name of this country in not in my power to tell.

The only thing known was that she enchanted them so that three thousand years into the future, the holders of the gems would be powerfully drawn to each other. And together, they would seek out the missing halves and return the world to its rightful state. But that would not be a simple journey, and who knows what horrors would await the 2 chosen ones. All that is known so far, is that they would meet in a most unusual way…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, as I said. PROLOGUE. So, please wait for the first chapter before you start flaming me. If you haven't noticed, this is an AU story. Oh, and I also need a beta if anyone is interested…**

**LOL, I'm now watching Disney channel…The Suite Life of Zack and Cody is on…**

**So, please review! This is my first multi chaptered story that has a plot, so…yeah! **


	2. Chaptire One: It Begins

**Okay, Here is chapter one. I'm typing this on a plane. whee. I'm on my way to California. Right now the plane is passing over Illinois. Okay, so after reading the boring prologue, I give you something of interest. And the kid next to me keeps trying to see what I'm typing MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, KID! **

**Allright, so now let's focus on the story and not me on the plane**

**Here is chapter one. Enjoy. Oh, and If you've ever read the book 'Flight #116 is Down' by Caroline B. Cooney, you might recognize the cashier at the shop. KID, I TOLD YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

You could call the city Dullsville. Nothing ever happened there and anything that did happen, was boring and lost interest in about 5 minutes. The stores did not have signs; instead there were statues of various objects that represented what was sold there. For example, in front of the dentist's office there was a statue of a tooth. In front of the supermarket (a little one at that) there was a grocery cart. You get my point.

The police force was small, seeing as nothing ever happened there. The occasional shoplift or someone speeding was not considered high news. But Kurogane more or less liked his job. He was a police officer for the City Police. But what he could have done without was his deputy, Syaoran. This is why Kurogane hated night shifts. He had to work all night with the kid. Syaoran had just joined up that spring. There was nothing wrong with him, actually. He was just a bit clumsy at times. And he had waaaaay too much determination when the town's biggest emergency was someone stealing a potato from the store.

Kurogane found it pointless to even have a night shift. The only valuable item he had was half of a red stone of some sort embedded in a necklace. It was his mother's before she died. Kurogane had known his mother for most of his lie, but had never known his father. According to his mom, he died of some sort of cancer before he was born.

Syaoran, on the other hand was just a deputy that joined for lack of something better to do. But he did know that police officers were respected and admired. This was an important factor as he had a bit of a crush on one of the employees that worked at the coffee shop. Her name was Sakura. Kurogane, of course, knew about this. Syaoran had been finding any excuse possible to go to the coffee shop. So, one day Kurogane followed him there. And stayed for a good 90 minutes listening to the conversation between his worthless deputy and his 'girlfriend.'

That's the basics. Now here is where the story starts…

"Ugh, another night shift." Came a grumbled voice from the dark sidewalk. "More time too spend with Deputy Romeo and a night of doing nothing but staring at a wall. I hope SOMETHING happens tonight. Someone get murdered or something." Kurogane had just gotten a notice that he and Syaoran were to work the night shift that night. The guy who was supposed to do it called in sick with 'West Nile Virus.' So, he trudged onward. It was about 8 at night. The police station was about a half-kilometer walk from Kurogane's house. So it wasn't a very long walk. He just wanted to make it so.

When Kurogane entered the door, Syaoran stood up and did a half salute-thing. For some reason he found this necessary. Kurogane just ignored it.

"Hello Kurogane! I'm sorry we have to work tonight. But it really is a shame that the other guy came down with West Nile Virus. I hope he's ok!"

At this, Kurogane just grunted and stomped over to his desk. 'West Nile Virus my ass' he thought. But leave it to Syaoran to believe even that crap. "Hey kid, why don't you go get me a coffee. I didn't get that much sleep last night." In truth, he did. But he thought he could be alone for a bit if he sent Syaoran to see his girlfriend.

"Yes sir!" Syaoran replied, a little too eagerly.

Syaoran walked through the little shop with the giant coffee mug on it's roof instead of a sign. "Good evening, Saku…ra?" It wasn't Sakura behind the counter though. Instead, it was a woman that reminded him of a crow. Her hair was tied in a perfect bun and she had the expression that read "Order now or leave."

Peering at her nametag, Syaoran read the name. _Betsey! _It read. Well, Kurogane would still want his coffee. He might as well just give _Betsey! _His order. "Um, where is Sakura-chan?" Asked Syaoran.

"She's out sick. Are you going to order? No? NEXT!" _Betsey! _Replied.

"Wait! Uhm, I'll have 2 doughnuts and 2 cups of coffee, please!" the Deputy said in a haste.

"That all? I got a bunch of customers here and I don't need you clogging up the line with your stuttering and questions about your girlfriend. I'm telling you, she's fine! Nothing is wrong!" Apparently, _Betsey! _Needed meds. Big time.

"Well, I believed you the first time. Yeah, that's all. Um, I'll just wait here…" Replied Syaoran, trying not to point out that he was the only customer in the entire shop, save for an old man sitting at one of the counters. His face wasn't visible because of the cloak, but Syaoran could tell he was old because of the large grey beard peeking out from under his hood.

So, he just decided to look at some of the different blends while _Betsey! _Worked on his order. Then he heard the crash, then a large number of screams. The old man at the table stood up and just barely loud enough for Syaoran to hear, he mumbled "It's happened."

When he looked back, _Betsey! _Was gone.

A few minutes after Syaoran had left, Kurogane decided to clean out some of the (empty) prison cells. They hadn't been cleaned or used in a long time. He suspected some had dead animals in them even. And, to his prediction, he found a large, dead possum under one of the cell beds.

"what the hell is taking the damn brat so long! It doesn't usually take this long for him to order, chat with his girlfriend, and get back. Maybe they decided to elope. It would do me good if they did. I could be alone." Kurogane discovered he was talking to himself…again.

It was about quarter to nine and Syaoran still wasn't back. So he did what any sane person would. Go kid searching.

But for some reason, he was drawn in the opposite direction of the coffee shop. He was heading towards his house. He was halfway there when he heard a huge crash from a window and glass was flying everywhere. A woman and her 2 kids screamed and ran for cover. But Kurogane was still puzzled as to why he had an almost magical urge to go to his house. It turns out, someone else was drawn there too. But it wasn't known to Kurogane until he realized something…

The broken window and crash had come from his apartment.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, well there is the first chapter. It's nothing special yet, but trust me this story does have a plot! A good one at that in my opinion. But you know it's only the first chapter. It has to develop. AND GOD DAMMIT KID, QUIT LOOKING! Ahaha that got him to look away. And wow, this was 5 pages on MS Word. Niiiice. **


	3. Chaptire Two: We Meet

**Okay, I'm sooooo sorry that it took me this long to update! My family moved, you see and the idiots at the embassy have been putting off installing our internet. So I can only get to a computer if there is one available. I still don't know when we will get our Internet hooked up. –cries- And I'm also really sorry that I haven't been replying to your reviews! Same reason, we've had a lot going on. But once we get settled I will start replying. Promise! And remember from last chapter when I was on the plane with that kid? It was from our trip to Catalina Island in California. I'll put up pictures of it on my website when I get the chance. You can see my website in it's unfinished form if you click the link from my profile. (I later found out that the Kid's name was Andrew and that he was 9 years old. So, if you are a 9 year old kid named Andrew and you're reading this –which I highly doubt—I'm the person who sat next to you on the plane to Long Beach! Remember me? The girl who ate all those cheetos?) **

**Since this is one long Author's note, I'll give you a short story about what happened to me today. I was watering the plants in the garden, but then my mom called me and I turned around. But I wasn't watching where I was pointing the hose…and I accidentally sprayed my cat. He's mad at me now..**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't know, this will eventually be strong KuroFai. So hit the back button there if you don't like yaoi. (But seriously, if you don't like it, there is something wrong with you…)**

**I don't own the characters of Tsubasa. Sadly, I don't own **_**Betsey! **_**Either. **

**LOL! When I typed 'Tsubasa' the spell check got it (of course) and one of the spelling possibilities it showed was 'tubas'. HAHA. Okay, sorry. I'll get to the chapter now. T.T**

**--------------------thatwasonelongassauthorsnote----------------**

He was running. He didn't know how long he was running. Or where he was. He just needed to get away. To put it all behind him. He couldn't go back. And besides, something drew him in the direction he was running towards. So he followed his instinct. It had always worked for him in the past.

The man's name was Fai. Fai D. Flowright to be more precise. He was thin, had blond hair and blue eyes. He was very attractive, to say the least. The people from where he came from wondered often why he didn't have a girlfriend. A few people thought he was gay. **(Those few people get cookies for their intelligence! OMG, I spelled that right!)**

Back to Fai, he had stopped running due to exhaustion. It had been three days. He figured he had put as much distance between him and his home as he ever would in just three days. There was a sign to his left.

"Town, 2 kilometers ahead." He read. **(That rhymed! Ok, I'll stop now.) **

"Its name is 'Town'? That's pretty boring. I wonder who the mayor is. Oh well, at least it's a town! I'll be able to get some food and rest. Right, Mokona?" Said Fai to the white dog at his heels. Fai had received Mokona as a birthday gift many four years ago. He had proved to be very loyal. Strapped to the dog's back was a small pack of possessions Fai had brought with him. Actually, now it was only one thing. Half of a blue gem. Everything else was food and water that was long gone.

Mokona barked once in approval, wagging his tail at the idea of rest.

"Haha. That's a good dog!" Laughed Fai as he started walking towards 'Town.'

_Meanwhile…The Mayor…._

"HOOOOO-NEEEEY! I'M HO-OOOOOME! Where's my welcome home kiss?" Sang the mayor of 'Town'.

"Sorata, if you would give as much attention to this town and actually NAMING the stores as you put into me, we wouldn't have this problem." Stated Arashi, Sorata's 'Honey'. Sorata now had a huge bump on top of his head. This unfortunately was a normal occurrence. Sorata was so absorbed with his wife that he hadn't put a single thought into naming the town or its buildings. The thing was, there were no other people who wanted the job of Mayor. So they were all stuck with Sorata.

"But if I put a decent amount of effort into running this town, I won't have enough time to think about you, your wonderful cooking, and the fact that we are going to have lots and lots of babies…

_Back to Fai…_

"So this is the town of Town! It seems like a peaceful place. But I don't know where the hotel is! None of these buildings have signs." Fai had arrived at the city border. He walked down what appeared to be the main street. He didn't know because there were no road signs. It was just the largest street so he assumed it was the main street. When he rounded the corner, he saw a young girl in a uniform walking towards a building with a large statue of a coffee mug. 'That must be the local coffee shop or something.' He thought. The girl had brown hair and bright green eyes. She was muttering something along the lines of 'I hope Syaoran come tonight!'.

"Must be a boyfriend or something." Said Fai to himself. He sort of wished that he could be loved like that. But maybe he was one of those people that no one could love.

He quickly shook the thought from his head. He shouldn't dwell on the past.

The girl's nametag read _Sakura! _'Maybe she can point me to a hotel!' Fai thought as he ran up to Sakura.

"Excuse me, miss! I need your help with something." Sakura turned when she heard someone calling her. It was odd for people to be out this late. One of the reasons she didn't like having the night shift at the coffee shop.

"Oh! I haven't seen you around here before! Are you a traveler?" She asked.

"Sort of." Said Fai. "Listen, Miss Sakura…could you point me in the direction of a hotel? Or something along those lines?" Fai asked with obvious hope in his voice. He was so desperate for a bed to sleep in…

"Of course!" Sakura smiled, "There's one a few blocks down to your left. It has a large sculpture of a bed on it. It's not much but it's the only one in town. Oh, and you can just call me Sakura!"

"Thank you so much! Sakura-chan!" Fai said and started down the road. But then he heard Sakura give a strangled cry. "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!"

A man holding a knife against her throat had grabbed Sakura in a headlock. Fai started to run back towards the man, Mokona growling angrily at his side, when a woman stepped out in front of him. She was wearing the same uniform as Sakura was but she had a much colder appearance. Her nametag read _Betsey!_

"I'm sorry, sir, but you will not take one more step! This girl is going with that man over there. You will not repeat anything you saw tonight! If anyone asks where Sakura is, you say that she is sick! And one more thing, boy…" She ripped the pouch off of Mokona's back that was holding the gem, "I'll be taking this!"

With that, she knocked Fai to the ground. His head hit the pavement too hard. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness were Sakura's muffled screams.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he came to, he was still on the sidewalk. The moon had risen a bit more and he figured it to be late at night. For some reason, all he could think about was getting to a certain place in this town. The hotel? No…there was somewhere else more important he had to get to. Mokona was worried. He could tell. But he could care for the dog later. He had to get it…

Fai turned in the opposite direction. Walking towards a series of apartment buildings. Beyond the buildings was a police station. A young boy was walking towards him. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He probably worked at the police station due to his uniform. An Officer's Assistant, was what Fai thought the boy was. At least, that's what they called them in Fai's hometown. He looked oddly flushed about something. He had a nametag, too. But Fai wasn't focusing on this boy. He was heading towards one particular apartment building. So he just walked right past the boy with the name that started with the letter 'S'.

He stopped at the door. It was a nice apartment complex. He opened the main door. There was a security guard half-asleep by the desk. One of the surveillance cameras behind him showed two teenagers making out in the back alley.

As Fai headed for the stairs, the guard woke up. "Hey, what are you doing up this late? Are you here to see someone? Give me their name and I'll call 'em up for you."

"Huh…no…I have to go…up there…" Murmured Fai.

The officer was annoyed from being woken up from his nap by another drunken lunatic. "Hey! I'm talking to you! 'Ya can't just go up there without permission from who yer visitin'! 's for security reasons!"

"Well…I'm going up. I need to." With that being said, Fai started up the stairs. Then he broke out into a run. He did not know which apartment number he needed. All he knew was that he needed to get up there. As door after door went by him, he knew e was getting close. He had no clue where Mokona was. But he could hear the guard shouting "Get yer skinny ass back down 'ere! Ya need Permission! I'll report ya to the cops! Ya know, the officer Kurogane lives here! He'll put ya in yer place! I said get yer ass back!" Then he stumbled a bit and ran into a wall. But shortly after, he regained his composure and began running after Fai again, bellowing his ugly head off.

'Kurogane…' thought Fai. 'I like that name…an officer…maybe he knows that boy I saw earlier…'

Fai stopped. He was at the right place. Apartment number 310. This was it. He tried the door. Of course it was locked. He could her the guard from below running up behind him. He stood still for a bit. When he was sure the fat guard was right behind him, he stepped to the side. The guard slammed into the door with such force it broke down. Fai hurried in. He ran to what he thought was the master bedroom. There was a jewel case on the dresser. He went to it and lifted the lid. But his mind shattered. It was not there. What he was certain he would find was not there. But there was a note. It read:

_Your blue half is gone. _

_Now his read half is too._

The guard was purple in the face right now. He picked up a desk and threw it out the window. Fai heard a scream from down below. As well as Mokona's barking.

"You'll get it now! Breakin' into an officer's home! Remember the officer I told ya about? The Kurogane fellow? This is HIS house ya broke into! You thieves are all stupid! Yo--Oh, officer! I was just catching the asshole that broke into your house!" The fat guard had noticed another presence.

Fai felt himself being grabbed by the collar and thrust against a wall. When he looked up, he was gazing into a pair of crimson eyes. The boy he saw earlier…the boy whose name started with an 'S' was talking to the guard about something. But all Fai could focus on was the red-eyed man holding him against the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o\

**There! Chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it! Betsey is evil! Wahahaha…ha. I threw in the part about the Mayor because I thought it was funny. I hope it doesn't seem terribly out of place…but Fai had been thinking about the mayor at the time…and I wanted to explain why nothing had a name. Remember people…there are 2 haves of the blue gem. And 2 halves of the red. **_**Betsey! **_**Has only got one of each. So…yeah. THIS STORY HAS A PLOT. But it's only the beginning. It has to start somewhere, right? I swear…my cat is glaring at me from the other side of my room…**


End file.
